Quests
There are many ways to receive quests in game, with a total of 55 to choose from throughout the world. Quests can provide a range of bonuses, including renown and morale, denars or thalers, and increases to relations with other NPCs. Villages Quests found in villages will reward you with improved relations and occasionally a choice between further improved relations or a reward. A population that likes you is more likely to give you better trained recruits in higher numbers. As they are only available sporadically, it is best to start questing early in the villages that give recruits you will need later in the game, such as Rhodoks, Vaegirs, and Nords. Additionally, if you own the fief, these quests raise the village's prosperity which leads to higher tax income. Village Elder The Village Elder can only give a few quests, but completing them can increase the village’s prosperity. *'Deliver grain:' You'll have to buy a certain amount of wheat and take it back to the village. Later in the game when you gain the ability to store items in your castles, shops, and household possessions (the inventory which you acquire while having a wife), it can be helpful to stockpile a few bags of grain for quick access to quickly solve this quest. *'Deliver cattle:' You'll have to buy or locate a certain number of cattle and bring them to the village. This can be very tedious because cattle can be expensive, but moreover there is patience required drive your herd back to the village. Stealing cattle is faster, but detrimental to your reputation with the village you robbed them from, unless you are a vassal, and the village belongs to a faction you are at war with. *'Train peasants:' You will be asked to train a militia to defend the village against bandits. This can be time-consuming if your trainer skill is low. Every time you finish training some militia, you'll have to face them as a test. After you have trained about 5 villagers, the village will be attacked by bandits and you will have to help defend it. Others *'Bandit infestation:' Occasionally Bandits will take up residence in the village and will need to be cleared out. This quest can be initiated by entering the village during the infestation or meeting a farmer in a nearby town's tavern. *'Help peasant:' Within a village center, talking to random villagers will sometimes yield one who has suffered recent disaster. Giving them 300 denars will raise your reputation by 1. While this is expensive in the long run, it is almost always available in a village with poor or very poor prosperity and can sometimes be the only way to improve your standing with it. Towns Quests found in towns involve helping the people of the town in some way. Completing these quests will make the town's population like you more, and it will allow you to gain some denars. Guild Masters The Guild Masters stand around in towns in various locations. While they are clearly visible in some towns, they can be hard to find in others. Just look for someone who is better dressed than the average townsman and who is not standing near a merchant stall. *'Deliver wine:' You will be asked to deliver some wine/ale to the tavern of a certain town. Simple and quite rewarding. *'Escort merchant caravan:' You will be asked to escort a merchant caravan to a certain town. While easy enough, the reward of denars/thalers is low, however a few hundred experience points are available-- the exact amount may depend on the distance between the two towns. The caravan will follow you until you get to the town, then you will have to speak with them to complete the quest. You will have to speak to the caravan master twice in total. *'Deal with troublesome bandits:' You will be asked to kill a large group of bandits, which usually will spawn nearby (a spotting skill of 10 will always reveal them instantly in day, and sometimes at night). It is advised to begin quickly, as the bandits will not wait in one place. The quest is failed (not cancelled!), when someone else kills the bandits before you. Providing help to anyone fighting the bandits before you has the same result. If the bandits should join with another group when you engage them, they no longer count as your quest target and your victory will cause the quest to be failed. The only way to succeed is to attack them before they meet another lord or engage you with another group of bandits. The reward for this quest is low (usually less than 100 denars). *'Rescue kidnapped girl:' You will be asked to rescue a kidnapped girl from some bandits who are demanding a ransom, and the Guild Master will provide the money for the payment at the beginning of the quest. After you have found the bandits (on the map they are called "Bandits Awaiting Ransom") you can choose to pay the ransom, or you can choose to fight them and keep the money. If you choose the second option, you won't be asked to return the money at the end of the quest. After you have dealt with the bandits, you have to take the girl into your party and escort her to the town. Note: '''The timer for this quest ends only when you get the girl to the town. **-Bug- (fixed in latest patch) If you do NOT complete the quest within the time frame, the "Bandits Awaiting Ransom" will not disappear allowing you to rescue the girl, but NOT take her back. She will be stuck in your party until you find some way to get rid of her, for example: get imprisoned (you cannot disband her). *Move cattle herd:' This quest seems similar to the one with the caravan. Unfortunately the cattle run away from the player instead of following you (in With Fire & Sword the cattle accompany you, making the quest much easier). It is not as difficult as it sounds, but requires some practice. Your party is usually quicker than the herd, so careful maneuvering should make the cows to follow the right path. Doing zigzags behind them usually is the best way to prevent them from escaping. *'Persuade lords to make peace:' You will be asked to stop the war between the Guild Master's faction and another faction within 30 days. The Guild Master's faction has to be at war for this quest to be available, but in some cases this quest will exist after both factions have made peace. To complete this quest, you have to convince one named lord from each of the factions to accept a peace treaty. This can be achieved either through bribery (with the possibility of using persuasion to reduce the price), using your good relation with the lord in question as a cause to force him to accept, or by capturing him. Normally lords have a 70% chance of escaping when you defeat them, but in the special case that the lord is a target of this quest, capture is guaranteed. Bribery may be easier, though you will still have to find the lord first. Bribery costs 7000 for one of the lords and 1500 for the other one. The one you speak to first always seems to be the one who requires the higher sum. The reward for completing this quest is quite a bit higher than any of the other quests: 4000 experience and 12,000 denars, an improvement in your relation (+5) with the quest-giving town, and a small increase in renown. *'Deal with looters:' You have 30 days to deal with bands of looters in the surrounding area, and each elimination earns you a reward in denars. You can report back to the Guild Master during the 30-day period to be rewarded accordingly. *'Track Down Bandits:' This quest can be very frustrating. You have to kill a specific bandit unit, which is somewhere on the map, within 60 days. You can question other travellers (lords, villagers and merchant caravans) to get the time and place of their last encounter. After completing this quest you are rewarded with 2000 experience, 1000 denars and your reputation with the town increases by 2. This quest is worth taking if you have high spotting and tracking skills. *'Deal with night bandits: The Guild Master will ask you to deal with bandits who attack lone travellers at night. In this quest, you must fight alone versus two or more bandits. Others *'''Help townsperson: Within a town center, talking to random townspeople will sometimes yield an unemployed one who asks you for 300 denars to help, especially if the town is poor. Paying the 300 denars will raise your reputation by 1. *'Bandit Infestation:' In the town's tavern, a farmer from one of the nearby villages can be found. He asks you to deal with bandits that have moved in and are threatening his fellow villagers. To complete the quest, go to the village and defeat the bandits. Note: If you use cheats to level up above level 62, the quest will nearly be impossible, as there can be thousands of bandits in that village, against which you are no match (also freezing/melting your computer during it) and you will have to forget the quest. Nobles Lords Quests given by lords include collecting taxes, catching criminals, delivering messages, and they may also wish to borrow one of your heroes. Lord can be found in towns, castle keeps, or with their party in the world. *'Collect taxes:' You will be asked to collect the taxes from a town or a village. While collecting, after enough time has passed, the inhabitants of the town/village will become angry and you will be asked if you wish to continue collecting or to halve the taxes. If you continue collecting, the citizens/villagers may revolt and you will be forced to fight them, losing relationship with that town/village in the process. If you decide to halve the taxes, the lord who gave you the quest won't give you any reward. Collecting all the taxes gains you one fifth of that amount as your reward. Note: once you've completed this quest, the time limit is removed. If you are feeling a little greedy, you can keep the money for yourself (usually about 5000 denars). There is no penalty for not completing the quest, except that you can no longer get quests from that one lord until you've given him his money. This means that the only time it is problematic to not finish the quest is if you need your relationship with the lord to be increased. You can always finish the quest at a later date if you want, because gaining this much money earlier in the game is more beneficial than doing so later. *'Hunt down fugitive:' You will be asked to kill a criminal who has taken refuge in a village. You must go to the village center and find a character named "Nervous Man", talk to him and kill him. Go collect your reward (usually 300 denars), but if you refuse to accept the money, you'll gain honor. Either way you finish this quest, you will always lose reputation with the village in which you killed the man. *'Escort lady to town:' A lord will ask you to take one of his ladies to another town. This lady will join your party, and you are to escort her to the destination. Upon arrival, she will give you a reward. Note: '''There is a bug in Warband version 1.157 (probably in earlier ones too) which prohibits you from escorting your wife to a town. When you reach the town, instead of the usual "thank you" dialog, you will be presented with the options that appear when you normally talk to your wife. If you choose to leave, the dialog will always reappear, creating a loop which can't be avoided (except if you decide to close and re-open the game). *Lend companion:' You will be asked to lend one of your heroes to the lord for about a week. After the time has passed, go find this lord and he will return your companion to you (Warning, if you lend your hero to a lord that is convicted of treason, that hero will return to you after several weeks, or even a few months in rare cases). *'Lend surgeon:' You will be asked to lend your best surgeon to an enemy lord for a few hours. *'Deliver message to friendly lord:' You will be asked to deliver a message to a certain lord with a payment of 30 denars on the spot. Find the lord in question and speak to him. When you deliver your message, your relation with this lord will slightly increase. '''Note:' If you decide to rudely decline delivering the message, your relation with the quest-giving lord will decrease. *'Collect debt from lord:' You will be asked to return some money lent to one lord on behalf of another lord. To convince the lord into giving you the money back (usually 3500 denars) you can sacrifice your relationship status with him, effectively diminishing your standing in his eyes, or pay him (persuading him may raise/lower the cost). Return the money to the other lord and you'll get one fifth of that amount in return. *'Meet spy:' You will be asked to travel to a certain town and talk to a spy, whose identity may be revealed with a code word given to you by the lord. You have to search during the day for the spy among the townsfolk. Speak to every wandering townsperson you see. If someone answers the secret code word, then you have found the spy. If the townsman/townswoman says "Eh, what kinda gibberish is that?" you know you have not found the spy. In With Fire & Sword, the spy is named Townsman. If you see the nametag "Townsman", then you have found the spy. *'Incriminate commander:' You will be asked to send one of your elite troops inside an enemy town with incriminating evidence against an enemy lord. Accepting to send your man into the town will make you lose honor. Declining the quest will decrease your relation with the lord, but increase your honor. *'Train troops:' You will be asked to train a random number of troops to a specific type, e.g. you are given 10 Vaegir Recruits to train them to Vaegir Infantry. Be sure not to train them any higher or they won't count toward the quest. Note that you do not have to give the lord those same troops he provided to you; in the example given, any Vaegir Infantry would do: rescued, captured, converted or otherwise. A good way to do complete this quest is to recruit a few more units than the lord gave you, then train them to a reasonable level at a Training Field before bringing them into combat to level them up faster. *'Kill local merchant:' You will be asked to kill a merchant in a town to prevent him spreading information about the lord's debts. After accepting the quest some time will pass, then a message will pop up saying you have cornered the merchant in an alley. After the first few hits he may beg for mercy and you will get two options: kill him, or let him live if he agrees to drop the debts. Killing him results in the full reward and a loss of honor while letting him live cuts the reward in half. Note: It is also possible to kill the merchant with a one-hit kill (a ranged head shot), preventing him from asking for mercy . *'Capture prisoners:' A straightforward quest, capture the specified number of the specified troop type and return them to the king/lord. Refusing the quest reduces your relationship with the lord by 1. Remember to order your party to use blunt weapons, since sharp weapons kill enemy units and you won't be able to capture them that way. *'Capture enemy lord:' Capture an enemy lord and return him to the king/lord who gave you the quest. *'Bring back runaway serfs:' After accepting this quest, a few groups of serfs (peasants) will spawn close to the town you are in and quickly run away. When you talk to them you have the option to let them run, which boosts your relation with their original village, or to tell them to return to their village, which damages your relation with their hometown. Be sure to keep fairly close to the serfs if you tell them to return, if you wander too far they will try to run again. *'Being a mercenary:' You will be asked to join that faction as a mercenary and be paid for your services. While a mercenary, the enemies and allies of the faction that hired you now become your enemies and allies, respectively. Unlike vassalage, you cannot capture land for yourself while serving as a mercenary. However, you can boost your relation with a faction enough so that after some time, the king may ask you to become a vassal. *'Follow spy:' You will be asked to follow a spy who is trying to meet with his accomplices. Since the spy is fast, you must rely on your Tracking skill (it doesn't need to be good, level 2 Tracking will suffice). After you have found the spy and his accomplices, you'll have to confront and fight them. In order to get the full reward from this quest, the spy and his handler must be left alive in this battle. After the two men are captured, return to the town to receive your reward. If you bring one of the two, the reward will be halved. Be advised, the spy leaves immediately! He won't wait on you, the moment you leave town he'll already be far away. *'Destroy bandit lair': You will be asked to find and eliminate a hideout for nearby bandits within 60 days. It will appear once you walk close enough to it on the map, but you can often guess its location by watching the movement of nearby bandits. The sight range might be affected by spotting range, so searching for it during daylight is advisable. Note that you cannot usually follow bandits back to their hideout, because upon seeing you they abandon their original route and flee directly away from you. Though, you may be able to follow the tracks from their wanderings. Completing the mission will reward you with a boost in relation (+4) with the lord, 3000 experience and 1500 denars. *'Denounce Lord:' You will be asked to denounce a rival lord, either to their face or to the faction's king. Simply go to the party and select the dialog option. Denouncing a lord to his face will cause a large drop in his disposition towards you. Failing when denouncing a lord to the king causes a large drop in his disposition towards you as well. You are then given the option to turn in the lord who gave you this quest. If this is done, you lose honor but regain all but 1 of the disposition you lost with the king. If you don't turn the lord in, you gain honor. If you succeed in denouncing the lord, you get a large boost (~8) to disposition when you return to the lord who gave you the quest. *'Rescue prisoner:' A lord will beseech you to recover one their family members from a prison in an opposing castle or town. Unfortunately, the ransom option does not appear to work in this situation. You can bribe the prison guard 100 denars to be allowed entry to the prison, but this does not help much as the guard keeps the key to the lord's chains (probably designed for the Deliver message to prisoner lord quest). It is necessary to fight the guards (convincing a nearby village with a bribe of up to 300 denars to fake a fire drastically reduces the number of guards). Oddly enough, whatever your method in completing the quest, neither your relationship with the lord of the castle, nor that of the faction he represents will be harmed. However, you will receive a fair relationship boost with the freed prisoner and a significant boost with the quest giver in addition to 2000 denars and 4000 experience points. Sometimes, you may encounter a bug where the prisoner lord become hostile to you which makes it impossible to complete the quest. This can only be fixed by shutting down and reopening the game. Also, be aware that once you have rescued the prisoner, if the lord is defeated again the quest will be cancelled and you cannot collect your reward. *'Raid caravan:' A lord will ask that you provoke a war with another faction within 30 days. Accepting the quest will require you to attack a caravan of the other faction. Attacking a caravan will cause you to lose 5 relation with the opposing kingdom and also net a loss of one honor, but you do get the goods that come with destroying a caravan. Once the quest is completed, you will gain 10 relation with the lord who gave you the quest as well as 500 denars and 2000 experience; unfortunately, you will also lose another point of honor. * Give a kingdom provocation to attack another: Similar to the "Raid caravan" quest, this quest can be completed by performing any hostile act toward the target faction. If you decide to attack a group of peasants, a caravan, or an army of said faction, you can complete the quest before you actually fight them by leaving the battle before you start or by retreating. Monarch The rulers of factions provide most of the same quests as regular lords, but there are a few exceptions. *'Give an oath of homage:' Go to the king and give him your oath of homage. Marshall The chosen marshall will often summon the player when on a military campaign. When first summoned, you are given directions to his current location, though if you are far away when you receive them, it can sometimes be difficult tracking him down. *'Report to the marshall:' Go to the marshall of your faction. Talk to him and he will give you another quest. *'Follow Marshall:' Follow the army of the marshall. If you get too far away from the army you will fail, although the game will give you a warning first. In Warband, you can right-click on the marshall's party and select 'Accompany Party' to automatically follow him. This quest is postponed while completing any other quests given by the marshall, and reinstated upon their completion. Following the marshall until his campaign is over can grant you a lot of experience. *'Bring cattle:' You have to buy (or steal) cattle in a village and deliver them to the marshall's army. *'Join an assault:' Your marshall asks you to join an assault of a town or a castle. *'Scout:' You will be asked to scout three places (usually nearby castles and villages) and then report back to the marshall. To scout the places, you must move close enough to them until a message appears saying that (name) has been scouted. Ladies Found in towns or castle keeps, ladies need the player to champion themself for their sake. *'Deliver message to prisoner lord:' *'Duel for lady:' You will be asked to defend the honor of the lady and defeat the lord that sullied her name. You must visit that lord and challenge him, in a one-on-one full equipment battle in the tournament area. If you win, you'll lose a lot of relationship points with the lord but gain a lot with the lady, who also gives you a reward (usually 3000 denars) no matter what you say. *'Rescue prisoner lord:' You will be asked to free a noble (normally the lady's husband) from a prison in an opposing castle or town. This is essentially the same quest as given by lords. * Resolve dispute: Two lords have a dispute with each other, requiring your intervention. Minister Found at your court if you have your own faction, he helps manage your realm and can also issue quests that will increase your control over it. *The Minister can also give you the Resolve dispute 'quest. Warband Quest Merchant ''Warband introduced new tutorial quests through the Quest Merchant. *Collect five men:' Recruit at least 5 troops through any means and return to the Quest Merchant in the town's tavern. *'Learn where the hostages are held: Defeat the Band of Robbers that are just outside the town to reveal the location of the bandit lair where the Merchant's brother is being held. *Attack the bandit lair:' Attack the bandit lair then return to the Merchant. *'Save town from bandits:' After defeating the bandits, the Merchant will ask you to assist him in defending the town. If you accept, you will lead a group of townspeople and guards against a band of looters and bandits. Removed quests These quests can still be found from the game's code but they are disabled and/or unfinished. Warband *'Hunt down raiders''' - A group of raiders have attacked a village. The player must stop them before they reach their camp. *'Bring back deserters' - Lord is worried about amount of deserters. Player must go and capture a certain amount of deserters and bring them back to the lord to force them to join the ranks. *'Deliver supply to center under siege' - A town is under siege. Player must take supplies from a set location and deliver the supplies to the towns seneschal. *'Bring reinforcements to siege '- Allied lord has besieged a town. Player must escort a set amount of troops to help him/her take down the town. *'Rescue lady under siege' - Lord's relative is trapped within the walls of a sieged town. Player must travel to the town and save set lady. *'Bring prisoners to enemy' - Faction enemy wants to ransom prisoners from your allied lord. Player must transport prisoners to random location in exchange of 100 denars. *'Capture messenger' - The enemy is plotting something. A lord will send the player to capture a messenger. *'Deliver message to lover' - A lord has requested the player to deliver a love letter he has written to a lady. The player must deliver the letter to said lady. Player can also betray the quest giver by delivering the letter to said lady's father instead. With Fire & Sword Main Quests *'False Dmitriy:' The main quest line of the Muscovite Tsardom. *'The Deluge:' The main quest line of the Polish Commonwealth. *'The Secret of the Black Mace:' The main quest line of the Cossack Hetmanate. Category:Quests